


Poll time

by Skiplowave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: I have some ideas I'm thinking making full story just wanted get some opinions
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thanos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Poll time

**Author's Note:**

> yoo long time no see getting back into fic writing just need thoughts on ideas

** Ironstrange **

  * Post endgame, Stephen travels to universe where Thanos does not exist ( the one Tony snapped away) _His sequel movie got pushed back so I hope they bring up his guilt with Tiny's death some shape or form_
  * Post-endgame Stephen uses magic to create a fake Tony to cope 
  * Au Stephen visits old Stark Mansion and finds Ghost!Tony



** Irontitan **

  * The snap happens however everything seems mostly fine. However something is off. Tony not sure why but Thanos is there. _Trapped in soul stone or it's mere illusion you decide ;) Think of it like twilight zone episode but in MCU_
  * Office sex, with giant purple alien idk



**Ironstrangetitan**

  * Triple villains. Dark!Tony and Dark!Stephen working together with Thanos searching for infinity stones. Dark shit ensue
  * 3 just being soft and cute with each other ( comfort/angst if you will)



Most of these ideas range from dark to angst but I'm down for more light-heart fics ^-^

Yeah let me know what you think or like to see 


End file.
